


Tara's Song

by Bladequeen2000



Category: Paul (2011)
Genre: F/M, Romance, Songwriting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-22
Updated: 2012-04-22
Packaged: 2017-11-04 03:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bladequeen2000/pseuds/Bladequeen2000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I song I wrote concerning Tara's possible feelings after meeting Paul and going through the uncertainty over the years. Implied Paul/Tara. Read and review please!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tara's Song

Never Be the Same (From Here on Out)

It was a night like any other,

the sky glimmering and clear,

then you came like a flash,

to stay for a moment and disappear

They told me it wasn't real,

yet it'll never change how I feel

If only I could go back and freeze time,

would you stay a little longer?

I knew that since you came into my life,

it would never be the same- from here on out

Years go by and life goes on,

I still wait for you to come back for me,

they all think I'm crazy and alone,

but only you can set me free

I can only sit and wait for the day,

you finally return to take me away

If I could only go back and freeze time,

would you stay a little longer?

I knew that since you came into my life,

it would never be the same- from here on out,

from here on out

And as I wait the world passes me by,

am I losing my mind?

Yet I know that when you come to me,

we'll leave this world far behind

If I could only go back and freeze time,

would you stay a little longer?

I knew ever since you came into my life,

it would never be the same- from here on out

Yeah, I'd go back and freeze time,

so you'll stay a little longer,

when you came into my life,

it had never been the same, no

it would never be the same- from here on out,

from here on out...

Would you come and take me away?


End file.
